earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Synargle
Synargle is a well-known player who first joined the server during the First Era on the 13th of November 2016 and currently resides in Kathmandu, Miran on EMC Classic. Syn moderates the server and discord server as part of the staff team. History Early History Synargle made their first town in the British Isles when they first joined the server but was before they decided to abandon it to join PineappleHaven. Where they met jonathan4581. Synargle helped them as second-in-command for the nation. When the nation was disbanded by jonathan4581 suddenly, Syn went to join the growing town of California and met GuardedCharlie. However Syn didn't stay for long and would leave the next morning to join ProvingUnique's town Macon. Assistance When Synargle joined Macon which would later be renamed to Georgia, they were approached by the server's owner Fix to join the Staff Team. Synargle accepted. Synargle helped ProvingUnique build their town and accompanied him to PDU Congress meetings. Eventually Syn once again became the second-in-command of a town. When ProvingUnique decided to leave the PDU in an instrumental political move due to rumours of national taxation, Synargle aided him during the transition. Prestige When ProvingUnique left Panama to make the favoured Prestige WorldWide, or more commonly referred to as simply PWW, he hadn't planned for the unforeseen rapid growth in population. He soon had no choice but to leave the server on a long hiatus for other commitments and made Synargle the leader of the nation. With the leadership and the pressure it brought, Syn decided that they would not rule alone. Their close friend's Arganog and johnsonk2 were chosen to help lead the nation, who had joined the PWW at it's inception. With guidance of these three, the nation would reach new heights and eventually would hit the top of the server's nation list and stay at the top for several eras. Prestige would achieve a number of things, such as breaking the population record and becoming the largest nation the server has ever seen. New nations would be born from it such as Manchuria which would later become Jing. Numerous wars would be fought with different nations such as the USA, Praxis and Maracaibo. After discussions, Sweden was to be vassalized and King Framotosh became the fourth leader of the PWW. Through it's lifetime the nation suffered from a constant onslaught of criticism which painted them as tyrants and imperialists. The PWW had ruled the server with it's massive joint army made up of Prestige, Swedish and Jing soldiers which seemed to even intimidate allies. After much consideration, Synargle decided to suddenly disband the nation much to shock of the rest server during the New Era. Hiatus and Return Synargle decided to take a break from the server for just over a month before rejoining. On return they decided join Jing to begin anew and lead the new town of Chang-an. Synargle decided to stay in Jing for about month and worked up to an adviser role to the emperor before leaving to join Berlin and then joining Valkyria. Synargle was eventually crowned as the guardian of Valkyria and made a for the huge palace for royal family in Greenland. They again stayed for just over a month but when the nation soon grew inactive they decided to abdicate the crown back to Devynaeri. Syn later joined a town in the Caspian States known as Trebizond lead by PolkadotMonkey before deciding to start their own town in Luxembourg which was aptly named Schengen and joined Germany. However this changed once more as they began to aid in the revival of the British state, making Glasgow in Scotland and joining the UK. Reviving their very first town. Synargle seemingly lost in the inactivity of Britain chooses to leave Glasgow and to join Tokyo, one of the largest towns at the current time. They helped create the store at spawn named Tetris. Some time has since passed during the server's inactivity period. They currently reside in Kathmandu located in Nepal. They are also now a member of Miran. Category:Players Category:Mod